Forever Knight A Child of Darkness
by Princess CatK
Summary: Natalie has just given birth to a baby girl. Although he is happy for the birth of his child he is also concerned for her saftey.


**A child of the night a Forever Knight Fan-fiction**

As Nicholas held his newborn daughter to moonlight he sighed. How this little miracle was possible was beyond him. He had not achieved his goal to be mortal and yet he had helped create this beautiful child that he now held in his hands.

He had not stolen this child's innocence. He was not this child's sire. She was not a daughter of darkness; she did not need to survive by drinking blood. She was born of his and Natalie's love for each other. Years ago Nicholas had seen LaCroix take the life of a child damming him forever to live in endless nights because he selfishly desired the boy. This was not the case with the child that Nicholas now held in his arms.

A penny for your thoughts said Natalie bringing Nicholas back into the present.

I was just thinking of how much our daughter looks like her mother.

Yeah right. I know you better then that. What else were you thinking Nick? Be truthful with me.

Nick sighed. I was thinking back to the war.

What about our daughter being born made you think of war Natalie said with amusement this is suppose to be a joyous occasion not a grim one.

Nick smiled I'm sorry Nat. My mind was wandering back to a time when I had felt like a father without actually being one. Unfortunately it took place during a time of war.

So, are you going to leave me in the dark or are you going to tell me the story. Why don't you start at the beginning, what war were you referring too? Were you in it or just passing through it? And how did you become a father?

I've been in and seen and been in so many that it's hard to remember them individually however, I do remember when my heart was broken. It was during world war2. Jennette, LaCroix and I were living in Paris. A small boy had tried to pick LaCroix's pocket he was an orphan and didn't have the funds to survive. Jannette fell instantly in love with him and we adopted him rather then turn him back onto the streets. He knew what we were but he loved us just the same. Although, I don't think that he realized to the full extent about what being a vampire was all about. One day we knew that it was time for us to move on. The boy begged us to take him with us but that was impossible.

Nick paused, the memories burning in his heart.

Go on, Natalie tell me what happened.

I had grown to love the boy. I did not want to see him dammed for all eternity. I ordered him to leave and never look back. When I returned from going on my walk that night I saw a toy car on the floor and who I thought was Laqua sitting in the chair facing the fireplace. Don't you think that you are a little old for playing with toys LaCroix? I asked know that I had sent the boy on his way earlier that day. I should have known that LaCroix would never let the boy go…

What happened to him?

LaCroix was not satisfied with letting him go. He didn't want the child to die, or so he said and so he made him one of us. The truth is that he turned the boy just to spite me. The sweet innocent boy that I had come to love was now gone. An evil souless creature of the night sat in his place. I was just thinking of how wonderful our little girl is and that she is something that LaCroix will never understand. Yet, what if he were to find out about her? Her life would be in danger because of me. Perhaps it would be best if I…

Don't you dare finish that sentence Natalie warned angrily!

Nat, for once try to see things from my point of view Nick begged.

Nick, believe me I understand where you are coming from I really do but I refuse to live in fear of LaCroix and you shouldn't either.

I don't fear him Natalie.

You may tell yourself that but it's not the truth. He has a hold over you that no matter how hard you try you can not escape from it. Even when your heart beats agents him your soul is drawn to him, why else would you listen to him on the radio every night?

You need to come to the realization that His power over you is the power you give him. You are afraid that He will steal from you all that you hold dear. That he will one day take me away from you and now you are also afraid that he will try to take our daughter away from you. By fearing what he might do you are giving him power. You need to sever your bind to him.

Believe me Nat I have tried, it's an impossible task. No matter what I do or where I go he always finds me. The fear I have of him taking from me the ones I love is justified. A long time ago he swore to me that he would one day take from me the woman I love.

Why? What did you ever do to him besides long to be free of "his so called gift"?

It's a long story.

We don't have any other plans for tonight so let's talk about the problems facing us. Let's talk about LaCroix.

Did someone call my name?

Natalie and Nick looked up to see LaCroix standing the in doorway of the hospital room.

What are you doing here LaCroix? Nick demanded.

I heard that Natalie had just had a baby and I felt that congratulations were in order. LaCroix said stepping into the room.

Your not welcome here Nicholas said blocking LaCroix's path.

Nicholas, why are you being so defensive? Could it be perhaps that you truly do love this woman? Remember our deal Nicholas, A life for a life. You made a blood vow that one day I could steal from you what you stole from me.

What is he talking about Natalie asked?

LaCroix flashed a smile in Natalie's direction his fangs glistening in the moon light. Shall I tell her or will you?

Nick sighed. This agreement happened centuries ago, long before I ever dreamed that I could one day find true love. After becoming a vampire I desired to say goodbye to my only sister Fleur. We were close and I could not imagine spending eternity with out her without saying good bye and giving her an explanation as to why I was leaving. We spent a few weeks at the house and during that time LaCroix and Fleur fell in love. I wish to God that I had never gone back, that I had never allowed us to stay for so long.

At this LaCroix let out a snarl and in an effort to avoid a fight between Nick and LaCroix Natalie replied you can not change the past Nick. I suggest you continue your story and move on so that we can get this problem solved. Agreed?

Agreed said Nick and LaCroix together.

Of course LaCroix desired to make her one of us but I begged him not too. I convinced him that what he loved about my sister was her innocence and that if she were to be turned she would loose the very quality that made him fall in love with her in the first place. He reluctantly agreed but made me vow that if I were to ever find true love one day that he could take that love from me. However, LaCroix, you can no longer hold me to that vow for it has already been paid.

LaCroix hated to be told what he could or could not do especially by his ungrateful son. LaCroix frowned my must his "son" be so difficult? What are you talking about? LaCroix demanded with irritation in his voice.

As I recall, we settled that score years ago replied Nick.

Oh we did, did we? LaCroix said with amusement in his voice. Refresh my memory Nicholas to whom are you referring?

That debt was paid when you murdered that Ballet dancer in France.

Oh Nicholas, LaCroix said with a laugh that wasn't true love. True you were infatuated with the girl but it wasn't true love. Not like the true love that Flur and I once shared. Though it is true, you were drawn to this dancer for the very reason I was drawn to Flur it wasn't true love. For one, you never really met the girl and for another she never even knew you existed. No Nicholas, the debt has not been paid it will not be paid until I decide.

You never play by the rules do you LaCroix? It did not matter that I never met the girl. I was truly in love with her at the time and you delighted in brutally murdering her! Therefore it stands to reason that the debt has been paid!

No Nicholas, it has not been paid. You took from me my one chance at happiness and I will not rest until I have done the same.

Enough! You are worse then little children. You are both well over 400 years old it is time to start acting your age! LaCroix, why can't you accept that what happened in the past is in the past and let Nick move on with his life? Nick just wants to have a normal life and raise a family. Why do you have a problem with that? Is it because he has rejected your precious gift of immortality and in retrospect rejects you? If you truly see yourself as his "father" and you truly love him then you should accept his decision and let him go. That is what normal father's do. Why can't you?

LaCroix didn't respond instead he mulled Natalie's words over in his mind. He wants to settle down and raise a family does He? Just how does he intend to do that? He is not human and he will never become human. It is time that you both face that fact. If Nick wants to have a family then he will have to do what all others of our kind do. He will just have to sire family members and he doesn't have the guts to do that.

For your information LoCroix, Nick already has a family. He doesn't need to how did you put it? Sire one?

Natalie don't do this Nick begged but his please fell on deaf ears.

LaCroix laughed, I assume you are referring to you and your child. The key word my dear is your child, your child not his.

You are wrong LaCroix, Nick is the father of my child.

That is impossible replied LaCroix.

Impossible as it may be it is the truth. Nick is more human then you are willing to admit. Nick is the father of my daughter and we are one more step closer to solving the puzzle of regaining Nick's humanity.

LaCroix was speechless at first as he mulled over what Natalie had just revealed to him. Then he started to smile which was something LaCroix rarely ever did. I have a grand daughter.

You have nothing snarled Nicholas standing between LaCroix and his new born daughter. I swear to you LaCroix, you will never be part of my daughter's life!

Be careful Nicholas, LaCroix warned. I have been patient with you up till now. I will not allow you to deny me my right to see my own grand daughter. Who knows maybe she will replace you as my immortal companion someday. With that he flew over to Natalie's side. Might I see my granddaughter?

Natalie rose from the bed cradling the child in her arms and backed away from him. I swear to you LaCroix if you come near my daughter I will kill you myself snarled Natalie surprising him with her intense anger.

Why all the hostility? Do you really believe that I would harm a baby, let alone my own granddaughter? What kind of monster do you take me for?

I


End file.
